1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to currency validators and depository cassettes widely used in vending and gaming machines to validate paper currency or bills inserted therein and thereafter stored in a depository cassette or receptacle, and more particularly, to a locking security cover which prevents unauthorized access to the depository cassette or receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currency validators and depository cassettes are in widespread use, particularly with respect to vending and gaming machines wherein the currency validator is mounted to the interior frame of the vending machine and has the depository cassette or receptacle fitted to its rear face. Money in the forms of paper currency or bills are inserted into the currency slot on the face of the vending or gaming machine and drawn into the currency validator by a series of gears and conveyer belts whereby the paper currency or bill is positioned in a validation mode and validated by the interior electronics of the validator. Once validated, the paper currency or bill is deposited by means of an actuator arm into the depository receptacle or cassette. Applicant's invention does not address or have application to the interior functions and structure of the validating of the currency validator or depository cassette, but for a reference to same one can utilize the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,131 for a typical interior mechanism for operation. The currency validator and depository cassette obtain their power from the power provided to the vending machine itself.
The currency validator and depository cassette are normally two pieces which are separable by a number of different means. The cassette is removable to allow access to the monies collected within the cassette from the use of the vending machine. In some instances the depository cassette or receptacle merely snap fits back into position with the currency validator and in other embodiments, with no means to secure the depository cassette or receptacle to the currency validator have been made.
The depository receptacle or cassette varies in size, but the two most popular and main type of depository cassettes are dimensioned to hold either three hundred separate bills or paper currency or six hundred separate bills or paper currency. Access to the monies in the depository receptacle or cassette is accomplished by one of three means. In the smaller size cassettes or receptacles of the type holding up to three hundred bills, access is made by either the snap fit top opening to allow withdrawal of the bills or the bills may be withdrawn from the front of the cassette which is open and in communication with the currency validator when assembled and in operation as the bills are fed through this opening into the cassette. This opening in the cassette becomes accessible when the cassette is removed from the currency validator.
In the larger type depository, cassettes or receptacles of the six hundred bill type, a third means of ingress is also used. This means of ingress are two doors on the lateral sides of the cassette which are pivotally mounted and can be swung open to allow access to the bills from the lateral sides.
Some of the currency validator and depository cassettes attempt to incorporate security devices to prevent unauthorized access to the depository cassettes. Unauthorized access could come from the use of an unauthorized key or vandalism which would allow an individual to remove the depository cassette and remove the monies contained therein. In actual operation, the individual responsible for maintaining the vending machine is the only individual who should have access to the depository cassette.
Applicant's invention relates to a locking security cover which can be utilized with all types of currency validators and depository cassettes of both the three hundred bill and six hundred bill size which can be secured to the assembly and insure that an unauthorized person cannot remove the depository cassette or receptacle without having the proper key. Applicant's locking security cover can be applied to all of the currency validator and depository receptacles currently in use with minor modification to the existing currency validator and depository cassette assemblies.